


Рождественский выбор

by impossible_moneypenny



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible_moneypenny/pseuds/impossible_moneypenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри посетил призрак, которого он больше никогда не хотел бы видеть, и напомнил, что у всех действий есть последствия. У некоторых они могут быть серьезней, чем у других. Хуже всего, что совершенная Гарри ошибка может быть непоправима.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественский выбор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Christmas Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821920) by [KaliTracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer). 



> Перевод выполнен для команды fandom Kingsman: The Secret Service в рамках Фандомной Битвы 2015. Разделители в тексте так же принадлежат прекрасной команде :3  
> Бета - великолепная prince_wales (и, частично, юзер из команды).

Ночь Сочельника накрыла Лондон, как опустившийся на город снежный покров. Виски был единственным компаньоном Гарри Харта на сегодняшний вечер. Он оставил дела в Кингсмен еще днем, передав все в руки Мерлина, который являлся хранителем главного офиса уже последние шесть Рождественских Сочельников и, кажется, не возражал и против седьмого.  
  
Телевизор работал в гостиной, голос ведущего новостей бодро рассказывал о ситуации, которую, как Гарри знал, Персиваль держал под контролем где-то за рубежом. Домашний фоновый шум был приятным, словно кто-то живой был с ним, особенно потому, что обычно он сидел в тишине.  
  
Его разум услужливо шептал, что  _рядом с ним могло бы быть множество людей_ , но Гарри глотнул виски и безжалостно заткнул этот внутренний голос.  
  
Он бродил по дому, пил и бросал взгляды на заснеженную улицу за окном, такую тихую сегодня. Ближе к полуночи Гарри опустился в кресло — его тело отяжелело из-за изрядного количества выпитого виски и как такового отсутствия еды. Сон начал одолевать его.  
  
Веки смыкались, будто прибавив в весе незаметно для него. С наступлением полуночи забили часы, и Гарри подумал о том, чтобы просто тихо пойти спать.  
  
— Только подумать, я отдал свою жизнь за тебя, чтобы ты вот так ее тратил, жалкий пьяный ублюдок, — сказал голос.   
  
Гарри вскочил со своего кресла в полной боевой готовности, схватив стакан, чтобы бросить его в того, кто сумел обойти его охранную систему. Последние капли виски залили костюм, но Гарри этого не заметил — он смотрел вокруг, не находя ничего.  
  
— Кто здесь? — спросил он. — Покажись.   
  
— Зачем? Чтобы ты кинул в меня свой стакан? — Голос был до боли знакомый, но Гарри не мог поверить, что слышит именно его.  
  
— Кто же ты тогда? Наемник? Ты здесь, чтобы убить меня? — Даже осматривая комнату, Гарри не мог определить, откуда доносился голос. Мысль об убийце радовала лишь по одной причине: смерть, по крайней мере, его старая знакомая.  
  
— Как низко ты пал, Галахад? — Гарри вздрогнул от этого имени, но потом покачал головой.   
  
— Ты неверно проинформирован, убийца. Я больше не Галахад, — сказал Гарри. Он был уверен, что, выбалтывая секреты плоду собственного возбужденного алкоголем воображения, не наживет себе больших неприятностей. По крайней мере, Гарри надеялся на это.  
  
— Да, мы действительно должны обсудить твой выбор замены, — голос звучал так, словно приближался. Тень двигалась по стене, и Гарри пристально вглядывался, но не видел ничего, что могло бы ее отбрасывать.  
  
Наконец, некто вышел из тени, выглядя точно так же, как когда Гарри тогда завербовал его.  
  
— Где был твой разум, когда ты привел моего сына в Кингсмен? — спросил Ли Анвин.  
  
— Ты умер, — ответил Гарри, поскольку он любил обращать внимание на очевидные вещи, когда начиналась путаница. Призрак определенно считался путаницей.  
  
— Спасая твою задницу, — усмехнулся призрак и прошел сквозь диван, чтобы встать перед Гарри.  
  
— Твое тело похоронили почти двадцать лет тому назад.  
  
— Разве похоже, что оно мне нужно? — спросил Ли, изогнув бровь в той же манере, что и Эггзи. Гарри почти забыл, с кем он разговаривал на данный момент.  
  
— Может, умер я? — на этот раз спросил Гарри. Может, он выпил слишком много — Мерлин всегда говорил, что в один прекрасный день это могло сыграть с ним злую шутку.  
  
— Нет. Было бы забавно — выжить после выстрела в голову и умереть от пьянства, — Ли Анвин гремел чем-то за барной стойкой, отчего бутылки дрожали на стеклянной столешнице.  
  
— Почему ты здесь?   
  
— Чтобы вспомнить былые времена, хотел бы я сказать, но, к сожалению, это не так. Ты расстраиваешь Судьбу, Гарри. Честно говоря, я больше зол на то, что ты расстраиваешь моего сына, но Судьба более прямолинейна, и любит жаловаться по поводу всякой ерунды! — последнюю реплику Ли прокричал из коридора напротив комнаты Гарри.  
  
Ли вздохнул и прислонился к стене, к удивлению, не проваливаясь.   
  
— Ты сделал сегодня выбор, Гарри. И этот выбор будет иметь последствия, с которыми ты не в силах будешь справиться. Тебе нужно увидеть все, чтобы понять, почему это случилось, — Ли провел ладонью по лицу. Он выглядел таким молодым, почти как Эггзи.  
  
— Звучит как в фильмах восьмидесятых, но я здесь, чтобы провести тебя через три Рождества. Через прошедшее, через настоящее и через еще одно, — Ли вздохнул. — Из не столь отдаленного будущего.   
  
Гарри стоял и смотрел на напиток в руке. Осторожно он поставил стакан вниз, на свою сторону стола, и попытался выровнять дыхание. Ему действительно необходимо прекращать пить.   
  
— Черт, Гарри. Ты думаешь, я не знаю? Это была не моя идея, ясно? — Ли вздохнул и направился к нему.  
  
— Думаю, будет лучше, если я покажу тебе, — сказал он. Призрак прошел прямо через стол и стул, схватил Гарри за руку, и тот почувствовал холод, ползущий по позвоночнику. Гарри стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза от страха. Он сделал резкий вдох, надеясь, что этот вдох не будет последним.

  
Минута ушла на то, чтобы холод отступил, и когда это произошло, Гарри услышал звуки машин и людей и инстинктивно открыл глаза. Он обнаружил себя стоящим на лестнице, которую сразу узнал.   
  
— Не все так хорошо, как было раньше, — сказал Ли, и Гарри отступил, чтобы не дотронуться до призрака вновь.  
  
— Что произошло? Что ты сделал со мной? — требовал ответов Гарри, пока осматривал руки на предмет повреждений.   
  
— Сосредоточься, Гарри. Это — Рождество из прошлого, — сказал Ли, жестами указывая на лестницу.   
  
— Я прекрасно знаю, что случилось в то Рождество, Ли. Я принес новости о твоей смерти, — Гарри не знал, что это за кошмар, но знал свое подсознание лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.  
  
— О, Гарри, ты даже не представляешь, — не сделав ни движения, Гарри вдруг обнаружил себя в маленькой квартире, принадлежавшей семейству Анвин.  
  
Но все не так, как помнил Гарри. Мебель — другая, украшения исчезли, осталось только одинокая елка в углу. Он едва успел отметить это, когда его внимание привлекла хлопнувшая дверь.  
  
— Нет! Оставь его в покое! — голос Мишель Анвин прорезал тишину квартиры, она тянула мужчину за руку. Гарри почти не знал его, однако Дин, казалось, никогда и не менялся.  
  
— Я не могу, мать твою, спать, когда этот щенок плачет всю чертову ночь! — кричал Дин. Гарри сразу же сделал шаг вперед, но задохнулся от боли, когда Дин просто прошел сквозь него. Дверь, которой недавно так сильно хлопнули, слетела с петель. Гарри повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как маленький Эггзи пытался вылезти из кровати, чтобы в безумном порыве броситься в угол, пока Дин не схватил его за руку.  
  
Нет времени закричать, но Гарри понял, что открыл рот, когда Дин дернул Эггзи на себя, чтобы затем впечатать в стену. Эггзи ударился: он плакал, опустившись на колени.  
  
— Глупый мальчишка, — крикнул Дин и ударил Эггзи снова. Мишель пыталась встать между ними, притянуть Дина к себе, сквозь собственные слезы умоляя остановиться.  
  
— Гарри, мы можем не оставаться здесь дольше, — откуда-то со стороны сказал Ли. Когда Дин отбросил Мишель в сторону, призрак потянулся к ней почти инстинктивно. Ли смотрел, как она проскользнула сквозь его руку и снова поднялась. Он прочистил горло, кусая губу.  
  
— Сколько ему? — спросил Гарри.  
  
— Одиннадцать, — ответил Ли. — Это не в последний раз, когда Дин поднимет руку на него или Мишель. К счастью, ты, в конечном счете, поможешь им освободиться.  
  
— Лучше не будет, — сказал Гарри. Не тогда, когда он должен был быть здесь. Не тогда, когда Гарри увидел медаль на шее Эггзи, которая сверкала в свете, падающем из окна. Он никогда не сделает ничего лучше.  
  
— Знаю, друг, знаю, — сказал Ли. Он аккуратно взял руку Гарри в свою. — Пора идти.  
  
Ледяная боль пронзила его, как долгожданное освобождение от этого ада. 

  
На этот раз у Гарри ушло больше времени на то, чтобы открыть глаза. Он не был уверен, что хотел увидеть то, что предстанет перед ним.   
  
Сделав вдох, он решился оглядеться вокруг.   
  
Он оказался на улице, которую хорошо знал. Ли был рядом с ним, и Гарри разразился проклятиями, потому что надежда, что все это — плод его кошмарных галлюцинаций из-за виски, не оправдалась.  
  
— Нет уж, не надейся, — сказал Ли. В его глазах — грусть, которую Гарри не заметил раньше, но сейчас он не был уверен — может быть, так было всегда.  
  
— Сегодняшнее Рождество? — спросил Гарри. Он не знал, с каких пор, но он не чувствовал больше затуманивающих эффектов алкоголя.  
  
— Угадал. Заходи, мы найдем их в этом пабе, — на этот раз вел Ли.   
  
— Паб? — спросил Гарри, следуя за призраком.   
  
Сделав шаг вперед, Гарри оказался стоящим прямо посреди паба. Там было оживленно, даже весело, люди радовались в канун Рождества. Толпа в основном состояла из молодежи, определенно из деловых кругов, судя по костюмам. Гарри полагал, что это те, кто хотел провести вечер вдали от телевизора и потягивания виски.  
  
— Что мы здесь делаем? — спросил Гарри. И нашел свой ответ смеющимся в другом конце паба.  
  
—  _Рооооокс!_  Ты не веселишься! Ты играешь неправильно! — протестовал Эггзи, выпив один шот из нескольких, стоящих в ряд на столе.  
  
— А какой у меня стимул? — подколола Рокси, ее улыбка была легче, чем Гарри видел в последнее время. Предыдущие несколько месяцев были трудны как для нее, так и для Эггзи. Они все еще учились вести дела, и Гарри следил, чтобы они оправдывали возложенные на них ожидания.  
  
— Ох, хорошо, — сказал Эггзи и забрал ломтик лайма, неприлично долго посасывая его. Гарри прочистил горло и неловко поежился. Ли, кажется, не заметил этого.   
  
— Если хочешь знать, — продолжил Эггзи, выплевывая остатки лайма на стол, а Рокси состроила гримасу и одновременно засмеялась, — ты была права. Я влюблен до ужаса уже довольно долгое время.  
  
— Я знала это! — торжественно сказала Рокси. Она отдала один из шотов Эггзи, после чего взяла и себе.  
Окончательно плюнув на все, Эггзи чокнулся с Рокси и почти сразу опрокинул шот в себя, а Рокси ухмыльнулась и сказала:   
  
— За Гарри Харта — покорителя сердца Эггзи!  
  
Эггзи умудрился поперхнуться и старался откашляться, пока Рокси истерически хихикала рядом с ним.  
  
Гарри, однако, чувствовал себя так, будто не мог дышать. Он повернулся к Ли и обнаружил, что призрак усмехается, пока сам он пытался успокоиться.  
  
— Я не представляю, о чем она говорит, — Гарри попытался сгладить происшедшее.  
  
— Разве? — возразил Ли. Он качнул головой. — Я же вижу, что ты покраснел. Как и Эггзи.  
  
— Рокси сказала это, чтобы заставить Эггзи... — он прервался, когда Эггзи вновь обрел способность дышать.  
  
— Не говори никому, Рокс, — сказал он, глядя на Рокси намного серьезней, чем раньше. — Обещай мне, Рокс. Обещай.   
  
— Обещаю, Эггзи, — сказала Рокси, ее взгляд стал мягче. — Я только не знаю, почему ты не сказал это ему.  
  
— Так же, как ты сказала Мерлину? — спросил Эггзи, улыбка играла на уголках его губ.   
  
Рокси вздрогнула и покачала головой. Она откинулась назад, вертя в руках стопку.  
  
— Не было подходящего момента, Эггзи, — ответила она.  
  
— И ты думаешь, с Гарри был? — возразил Эггзи, качая головой. — Это хорошая мысль, Рокс, но не думаю, что подходящий момент с Гарри когда-нибудь наступит. Я имею в виду, смотри, — Гарри вздрогнул, когда Эггзи рукой указал в их сторону. — Он отшил меня сегодня, так?  
  
Гарри вздохнул с облегчением, когда стало ясно, что Эггзи может видеть его так же, как Дин видел его в предыдущее Рождество, то есть никак. Но потом слова стали доходить до него.  
  
— Ох, — сказал Гарри. Он вспомнил. При встрече в лаборатории Мерлина Эггзи выглядел великолепно, даже соблазнительно, если бы Гарри задумался об этом. Гарри всегда знал, что его влекло к молодому человеку, но не мог играть на этом. Никогда не сближайся — поклялся он себе. Никогда не позволяй себе привязаться. Эггзи оттащил Гарри в сторону, пока Мерлин и Рокси разговаривали.  
  
_— Хочешь пойти с нами? — спросил Эггзи, улыбаясь._  
  
— Уже поздно, Эггзи. Полагаю, самое подходящее для меня место сейчас — мой дом, — Артур отмахнулся от Галахада. Он был не в настроении. Миссия была выполнена небрежно, и он должен был потратить часы, чтобы убедиться, что ничто не просочилось сквозь их сети незамеченным.  
  
— Даже на пару пинт? — вновь спросил Эггзи.  
  
— Я же сказал, мой ответ — нет, Галахад. Доброй ночи, — холодно ответил Гарри. Он схватил планшет, файлы и вышел из лаборатории.  
  
— Теперь понимаешь, м? — спросил Ли, грустно улыбаясь.  
  
— Это был выбор? Я выбрал не пойти с ними в Рождественский вечер, и это расплата? — запротестовал Гарри.  
  
— Но это будет иметь последствия не только сегодня, Гарри. Эггзи никогда не соберется с духом пригласить тебя снова, — сказал Ли, делая шаг к двум молодым агентам Кингсмен, которые разговаривали, абсолютно ни о чем не догадываясь.  
  
— Миссия начинается завтра. Ты будешь все еще пьян, когда приедешь в главный офис, а они опоздают на совещание. Между вами четверыми вспыхнет ссора, и Эггзи похоронит все свои чувства к тебе глубоко под стыдом и разочарованием, которые ты возложишь на его плечи, — Ли дотронулся до рукава сына, и вздохнул. Он повернулся к Гарри и сделал несколько шагов к нему.  
  
— В течение следующих четырех лет вы будете отдаляться друг от друга, Гарри. Кингсмен пострадает из-за этого. Все они пострадают из-за этого. И, к сожалению, лучше уже не станет, — Ли качнул головой, — все станет только хуже.  
  
Гарри знал, что сейчас будет, но не сдержал вздох боли от холодного прикосновения. Боль, словно ледяные тиски, распространялась взрывной волной по телу. Он вздрогнул, но не смог освободиться от захвата, пока не оказался стоящим на коленях в снегу.  
  
Только сейчас он не был на улице или в квартире. Он стоял на коленях в заснеженной траве. Он не ощутил холода, когда оперся на руки, чтобы принять устойчивое положение. Гарри не чувствовал тошноту от предыдущих перемещений, но сейчас желчь поднималась к горлу — он понял, где находится.  
  
Кладбище встретило его рядами могил и тишиной. Гарри смотрел на толпу около свежего захоронения.   
  
Людей было немного, и страх скрутил его живот, когда он неуверенно пошел к ним. Он не бросился к могиле. Гарри шел медленно, чувствуя каждый шаг, и когда он поравнялся с Мерлином и посмотрел на надгробную плиту, то не смог сдержать вскрика. 

_Гэри «Эггзи» Анвин  
Сын. Брат. Джентльмен  
1990-2019_

— Нет! — крикнул Гарри, падая на колени. Он потянулся к камню, но рука прошла сквозь него.  
  
— Да, Гарри. Миссия, на которую ты отправил его, не была тщательно разработана, а Эггзи был слишком поглощен своими мыслями, чтобы понять, что сам стал мишенью. Он был убит за четыре дня до Рождества международным наркобароном, — рассказал Ли, стоя где-то рядом с Гарри.  
  
— Нет, нет, — стонал Гарри, закрыв лицо руками.  
  
— Ему не было и тридцати, — продолжил Ли.  
  
Плач ребенка послышался из толпы, и Гарри посмотрел в ту сторону, прекрасно понимая, кто это. Мишель держала Дейзи. Она постарела еще на десяток лет зараз. Гарри осмотрелся вокруг, замечая других рыцарей, и Рокси по другую сторону от Мерлина. Они не стояли близко, и, кажется, Мерлин попытался взять ее за руку, однако Рокси сделала шаг назад и скрестила руки на груди.  
  
— Сейчас она его ненавидит. Роксана винит Мерлина за то, что не смог переубедить тебя. Она покинет Кингсмен через четыре месяца, переедет в Италию. Умрет через пятнадцать лет, пытаясь остановить грабителя, который проберется в ее дом среди ночи. Мерлин никогда не пойдет за ней, и никогда не простит себя. Он умрет от руки неудачно выбранного стажера, который убьет еще четверых, пока Мерлин не остановит его. Он умрет от кровопотери прежде, чем ты сможешь доставить его в больницу, — сказал Ли.  
  
— За что? — спросил Гарри. Слезы текли по его лицу, и он не был уверен, что в силах остановить их.  
  
Игнорируя вопрос, Ли продолжил:  
  
— Без поддержки Эггзи Мишель вернется к своим вредным привычкам. Она умрет от передозировки прежде, чем Дейзи исполнится четырнадцать. Дейзи вернется к Дину, и... я уверен, ты понимаешь, как это скажется на ее будущем. В конечном счете, она освободится, но проведет всю оставшуюся жизнь одна, с кучкой друзей из социальных сетей.  
  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? Зачем ты мне это показываешь? — Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто его сломали. Каждая клеточка его тела буквально разрывалась, все менялось местами, и он не знал, как собрать себя обратно.  
  
— Потому что ты сделал выбор, и Судьба решила показать, что у каждого выбора существуют последствия. Ты забыл, Гарри. Ты позволил себе проскользнуть незаметно в Кингсмен после дела с Валентайном, будто у тебя не было бы больше шанса. Он забрал его у тебя, Гарри. Я знаю, что он сделал это, но тебе стоит снова взять себя в руки, — Ли опустился на колени рядом с Гарри.  
  
— Прости меня, мой друг, но вот куда приведут твои действия. Это то, что произойдет, и ты сам себя направил по этому пути.  
  
— Нет, нет! Ты не можешь позволить этому случиться! Он твой сын, Ли! Должен быть способ остановить все это!  
  
Когда раздался громкий шум, Гарри начал оглядываться по сторонам, чтобы найти источник, но казалось, что он далеко.   
  
— Прости, Гарри. Ничего нельзя сделать. Ты выбрал, — Ли вновь покачал головой.  
  
— Позволь мне сделать выбор еще раз! Я изменю свое решение! Пожалуйста, Ли! Я выбираю Эггзи,  _пожалуйста_!  
  
— Прости, — сказал Ли, потянувшись и схватив Гарри в последний раз.   
  
Холод быстро окутал Гарри, и он не был уверен — хотел ли он очнуться.   
  
Но там был звук...и крик?   
  
—  _Гарри!_  
  
— Медики уже в пути, — вмешался голос Мерлина.  
  
— Боже, что если это сердечный приступ или что-то похожее? — голос Эггзи был вблизи, и он привлекал Гарри как источник тепла.  
  
— Эггзи? — спросил он. Голова раскалывалась, и он несколько раз поморгал, пытаясь привыкнуть к обстановке.  
  
— Черт, спасибо, — будто поклялся Эггзи и притянул Гарри ближе. — Я уже думал, что потерял тебя, друг. Господи.  
  
— Что?.. — Гарри оглянулся вокруг, отмечая панику на лицах Мерлина и Рокси. Эггзи казался самым перепуганным, проводя рукой по волосам и закусывая губу в волнении.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил Гарри.  
  
— Ты просто рухнул на меня, друг, — ответил Эггзи. — Я просто спросил... ладно, уже не важно, о чем я хотел спросить. Ты просто взял и упал на меня. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Нам следует проверить память? Какой сейчас год?   
  
— Эггзи, с ним, кажется, все в порядке, — сказал Мерлин. — Тем не менее, я был бы спокоен, отправив его на проверку в медицинский блок. Уверен, персонал не будет возражать против того, чтобы остаться на работе чуть дольше перед праздниками.  
  
— Стоп. Сейчас что, еще Сочельник? — задал вопрос Гарри, садясь. Остальные обеспокоенно посмотрели на него, но кивнули.  
  
— Этого пока не произошло, — пробормотал Гарри больше для себя.  
  
— Хорошо, Гарри, может быть ты скажешь нам какой сейчас год, — заявил Мерлин. Он едва не упал, потому что Гарри дернул Эггзи вплотную к себе, притянув для поцелуя.   
  
— Ой, — пискнула Рокси, отступая немного подальше. Мерлин последовал ее примеру, в то время, пока Гарри и Эггзи наслаждались происходящим.  
  
Когда они отстранились друг от друга ради глотка воздуха, Гарри улыбнулся впервые за долгое время на памяти Мерлина.  
  
— Я выбираю тебя, Эггзи. Я всегда выберу тебя, — сказал Гарри. — Прости, что меня не было рядом раньше, но теперь я всегда буду с тобой. Обещаю.  
  
— Хо-хорошо, — кивнул Эггзи, румянец заливал его щеки. — Полагаю, ты составишь нам компанию с Рокси в пабе, да?   
  
Гарри повернулся к остальным и покачал головой.   
  
— И, Бога ради, Мерлин! Поцелуй ты уже Рокси!  
  
Фыркнув, Мерлин забавно покраснел перед тем, как Рокси широко улыбнулась и притянула его к себе для довольно непристойного поцелуя. Она прижала его к столу движением, которому, Гарри был уверен, не обучали в Кингсмен.  
  
— Так что с тобой случилось? — спросил Эггзи, сидя частично на коленях Гарри, частично на полу.  
  
— Не уверен, что сам знаю. Похоже на второй шанс сделать правильный выбор, — ответил Гарри, улыбнувшись, и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Эггзи вновь. Он послал молчаливую благодарность старому другу, обещая, что в этот раз все будет по-другому.


End file.
